


Their Conversation

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: a diamond in the rough [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Gen, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Pip and Greg talk about Steven and Pink Diamond.
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: a diamond in the rough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Their Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Volleyball is called Pip in this AU!

The tunnel was dimly lit by a small hole letting the light peak in. It was by no means a large tunnel, but it wasn’t tiny and crowded either. In Pip’s opinion, it was the perfect size for a conversation like this.

Greg sat across from her and, for a while, neither of them knew what to say. Both of them had so many questions but couldn’t bring themselves to start off. Hesitantly, Pip leaned forward so she could hear him better.

“You’re… Greg Universe?”

The other nodded. His cheeks flustered and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, clearly not knowing what to say. This made the Pearl think for a moment. Steven had that exact same nervous habit.

“How did you meet Pink Diamond?” Admittedly, she was curious. Her Diamond had always been the adventurous type, but even White knew that he wasn’t just another of her pets. She remembered Blue’s shocked reaction when she asked for him to be placed in the Human Zoo.

Although tense, Greg was still able to lean back and get comfortable, “Back on Earth I was a singer! My name is actually Greg DeMayo, but my stage name was ‘Mr. Universe.’ It was actually Pink who started to call me Greg Universe… I think she was confused by the whole name thing,”

He smiled back at the memories before he continued,

“I was just practicing my music when, suddenly, there’s a giant pink lady and some other Gem. She was interested in my music and, for a while, we would meet in the same spot and just talk about  _ everything.  _ This ranged from my music all the way to her life.

One day she looked kind of upset. I asked her why but she refused to answer me for the most part. Then, out of the blue, she picked me up and said she was going to save me from this planet. Before I could even ask why, I was already in her ship.

I ended up being taken to the Human Zoo. My original code was going to be G-9, but Pink didn’t like it and changed it to U-1. According to an Amethyst guard, she called me that because I was her ‘#1 universe.’ The rest was just history, I guess.”

Pip nodded slowly. This sounded exactly like something Pink Diamond would do. Back then, she was in constant fear of many things. One of her biggest fears was:

“The Diamonds were going to destroy Earth. She must have ‘saved you’ from that.”

His eyes widened at her words. “Oh, stars, really? Geez, I’m glad she did then.”

“Earth is still around,” She pointed out, tensing when she saw his shocked expression. “A Rebellion began and fought against the Diamonds so that the planet could be kept safe. From what I've heard, though, it still isn’t in the greatest condition.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know! It’s been twenty years at least!”

This surprised her, “How old are you?”

The brunette fell silent. At some point, he even began to count on his fingers. After a moment he turned to her, “Thirty-six, I think.”

Internally, Pip sighed.  _ Oh, Pink… _

“You think that you may be Steven’s father…?”

Nodding rapidly, Greg sat up. “When I was eighteen, she and I decided to… you know. She wanted to learn more about human culture and I was happy to oblige! As a matter of fact, we even had a small wedding ceremony when we first realized she was pregnant with Steven.

A few months passed before she told me that she wouldn’t survive, but would be giving up her Gem to our child. It devastated me, but I understood where she was coming from. Both of us wanted Steven so badly that we had to accept it.

For a little while before she… you know, we would talk about things like baby names and stuff. I mentioned my good friend Stephen one day and she liked the name so much. Eventually, we decided that if she had a boy then his name would be Steven. If she had a girl, she would be named Rose. She would be named after her favorite flower.

Pink promised that, even if she was gone, I would still be able to see Steven. One day she stopped visiting and that same Amethyst guard I mentioned earlier told me what happened. I asked to see my son but she told me that the Diamonds wouldn’t let her anywhere near the Zoo for a long time.”

His tone was somber. He looked upset even thinking about it. Pip reached forward and set a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“I took care of him.”

Greg’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“After Pink Diamond ‘died,’ the other Diamonds didn’t want to raise him. They figured that if they just ignored him that Pink would return. I couldn’t just sit there and let that happen,” She averted her gaze as her tone got more and more quiet. “So I stepped in and raised him. Even if I was under strict supervision, I did the best I could. It wasn’t until the Diamonds realized how strong he was that they finally accepted him. When he was barely four, White Diamond announced that he would be his mother’s replacement.”

Judging by the horrified expression on the human’s features, Pip could tell that he wasn’t expecting that to have happened. Admittedly, she felt bad for him. She couldn’t imagine having a son but never being able to see him. It only made sense that he would reassure himself that his child was happy.

“Thank you.” His voice was no louder than a whisper. Tears filled his eyes and he let out a sigh. “It means a lot to know he was in good hands. Even if the Diamonds are probably as terrible to him as they were to Pink.”

She frowned and tears welled up in her eyes. Of course he wasn’t wrong, but she at least wanted to make sure he would be alright. Hesitantly, she leaned in and hugged him. He hugged her back right away and cried into her shoulder.

Maybe she didn’t know everything about Steven’s backstory, even if she had been by his side since the moment he was born.

Pink always wanted him to be raised as a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr!  
> futuresteven.tumblr.com


End file.
